The Greater Sin: Rewrite!
by relyks1333
Summary: Lost in a world of Death and Chaos, trapped in a cage of his own making. Naruto must face himself, and let go of what he's done. He must forgive himself for the monster he's become. Gray Naruto! Demon/God Naruto! NarutoxGlynda!


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY. All rights and properties belong to their respective owners.

Warning! Expect OOC characters!

Warning! Lore will be different than in canon!

Warning! The plot will be different than canon!

Songs that contributed to the inspiration of this story - What I've Done, Linkin Park.

'Thoughts/Dreams'

**Demon/God/Greater being**

Line Break/Chapter Start/Chapter End

**The Greater Sin**

**Chapter 1**

Chapter Start

'Footsteps echoed in the dark of night, the sounds of a small force running, shouting in hatred.

"Monster!"

"Demon!

"Don't let him get away!"

He ran as fast as he could, knowing it was pointless, he still ran.'

Naruto woke with a gasp, his chest rising and falling rapidly, his fingers clutched at the razor-sharp kunai he kept hidden near him. The blond's eyes, a malicious crimson color, darted back and forth through the room.

His eyes fell on another blond, even in the darkness of the room he could see her perfectly. She stood at six feet and two inches, without her heels. Her clothing consisted of a long, thin nightshirt that reached her mid-thigh, a pair of sweatpants she'd hastily thrown on, as well a jacket. Her expression was that of a grimace.

"I was just about to wake you." She spoke, meeting his eyes, now blue. "Your heart rate and emotions were rising."

Naruto sighed, seeing the look on her face, he pulled his blankets up, covering the large stars that sat on his chest. 'No doubt she's disgusted by them.' He idly thought.

"I think I'm fine now." Naruto muttered as he sat up, his eyes falling to the door of his bed. "Thank you, for coming at least."

Glynda nodded, a slight frown on her face, though he may say he was fine, she knew he was not. His act may well be able to fool many, however, as someone who had known him for the past nine years, his masks were transparent to her.

She watched as he lay back as if relaxing, but she could still see the tension in his body. She sighed, wishing she knew what to say to him. Wishing she could comfort him. "We're always here for you." She said. "If you want to talk about it."

"I know, and thank you for it." He replied.

"Well… Good night." Glynda spoke. "If you need anything, don't be afraid to give me a call."

Naruto nodded, and the blond woman turned and headed out through the door. Once the door shut, Naruto let out a soft sigh, his fist clenching tightly as well as his teeth.

The blond vanished in a crimson flash.

Glynda sighed as she shut the door, heading down the hall toward her own room. Her heart ached for the blond, she knew of his pain and knew where it had stemmed from. The once closed wounds being ripped open by a larger, more devastating one. She just wished there was more she could do.

She remembered the first time she had met the blond, he had been himself, not the pain filled shell that he was now. He had been happy, caring, always trying to enjoy life, and make others enjoy life as well.

Glynda's thought's and movement froze as she felt a burst of Naruto's power before it vanished. She closed her eyes and leaned against a wall. She knew the man was gone and would be for a time.

This would not mark the first time he would vanish, run as far and as fast as he could. She understood or did her best to try to understand. His power was linked very strongly to his emotions, at the state he was, he was a danger to be around. Like anger and rage, burns in unquenchable pits, his power did too, consuming all that it touched.

She had seen before the registration his fury held. It was frightening, terrifying, to say the least. The first time she had witnessed him use his power, actually use it. She had been left in awe, his power was beyond anything she had ever come across. Any weapon, and any semblance, even the dust, nature's wrath, that hunters so heavily relied on. It didn't hold a candle to his power.

Now thousands of miles away, Naruto stood panting, not from exhaustion, but from the hatred that burned within him. His eyes crimson yet again. He snarled, striking out at the nearest Grimm, a large Ursa. The dark being faded before it hit the ground.

The small army of Grimm around him had been drawn by his hatred, pulled to him as if he was a magnet, and they, iron dust. Naruto spun and struck at the next, it too faded in an instant.

The blond was furious, not at anyone he had come across, not even the mother of the creatures he was surrounded by. No, the one his rage burned against was himself. His past taunted him, not permitting him to forget his greatest failure. The choice that he had made.

A bestial roar ripped from his throat as he threw himself into the sea of monsters. The black mass that seemed to keep growing.

He knew it was petty, childish to be lashing out in his anger. But in his pit of despair, the hole he had dug himself, he didn't know how to react. Lost in his own darkness, surrounded by his own sorrow, and buried under the embers of his own hatred.

As the moon peaked in the sky, a lone cry, a howl of agony echoed through the lands.

Line Break

Peter Port, a short, fat man, whose weight gave a deceiving image of his fitness, sat at a table, nearly empty. The only other person who sat with him was a tall blond man.

Port sat in silence as he considered what to say to the man, who he had known for several years. Long enough to call him a close friend at the very least.

"Perhaps you should find something to fight for?" Peter suggested. "I know when I fail, or when I am angry, I desire to fight, so put that energy into something productive." He almost froze as a pair of crimson eyes locked to his. "While killing Grimm is all well and good." Port began again. "Perhaps you should consider taking a job at Beacon? Ozpin does have a few spots open."

Naruto sighed, closing his eyes as they turned back to blue. He said nothing, knowing the porky man was correct.

"Besides having a schedule to follow would definitely help keep your mind in order. A set routine will always help your mind be calm. There are still a few months yet before school starts so feel free to take your time and think about it. Of course, you would have to talk with Ozpin, but I have no doubt that he would want you."

"Did he put you up to this?" Naruto asked.

"No, no. While he has expressed his desire to have you on his team, he is happy with having you fighting for his cause and thankful for it."

"I see…" Naruto muttered. "I will… think about it."

Port nodded, silently wishing he knew better how to speak to the blond.

Chapter End

I know it's been a LONG time since I've updated, but I'm back, for now at least.

I know this is a very short chapter, but I feel it meant more to be a simple introduction instead of an actual chapter. Anyhow, thank you all for reading!

Please leave a review! What did you think of it? Is there any way I can improve my writing style? If you spot anything or have questions please let me know. I'll do my best to correct them in the future.

I'll do my best to update this, semi-regularly, hopefully at least once a month, but I won't promise anything. I have other stories, including some of my own original that I want to work on as well.


End file.
